


An Evening In

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [44]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "Date night dinner"
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Thunderclash  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.

Rodimus rubbed his palms together slowly and gave the lounge section of his quarters a final, critical look. He'd tossed a pair of cushions on the floor to either side of his conversation table. The lighting was low, and he hoped it felt intimate without being _too_ dim. Music played softly. It was just some old instrumental stuff, audible, but hopefully, once they started talking, it would fade into the background and just lend ambiance. And last, the meal Swerve had helped Rodimus make. He owed the mech so much because without Swerve, Rodimus was sure the grease cakes would have been atrocious, and he'd have never thought to choose a fizzy, light highgrade over something sweeter.

Hopefully, Thunderclash liked it.

The door chimed, and Rodimus was out of time to fuss over the details. He turned and keyed the door open, spark giving a funny pulse as Thunderclash smiled down at him.

"Good evening, Rodimus," Thunderclash said and offered Rodimus a crystal flower in a narrow little vase.

"Hey! My color!" Rodimus took the flower and stepped back so Thunderclash could enter.

"My first bloom," Thunderclash said with obvious pride. "I wasn't sure which of the plants would open first, but it was the orange."

"I got the perfect place for it," Rodimus said and stepped over to the table, setting the vase just off to the side before waving Thunderclash over. "Get comfy."

"This is lovely, Rodimus, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble." Thunderclash smiled and sat. "I'd be happy just to spend some time with you."

Rodimus' face heated, spoiler twitching a bit. "Yeah, well..." He plopped onto the cushion. "Thought it'd be fun, so I asked Swerve to show me how to make some stuff."

Thunderclash's optics brightened. "You made all this?" he asked and plucked a gummy treat dusted in manganese from the plate.

"With help," Rodimus said and grinned a bit. "Swerve deserves most of the credit for putting up with me and making sure this is all edible." He picked up a grease cake and nibbled the edge. Yeah. He was going to have to do something extra nice for Swerve.

"Still. This is all lovely, so thank you."

Rodimus smiled and winked. "And the date's just starting." Though Rodimus did plan to take this slow. The new universe was big and strange and empty, and if he was going to try courting a mate, he was going to do it right and take his time.

Thunderclash lifted his glass in a light-sparked toast. "To an exciting future together."

Rodimus _tinked_ his glass to Thunderclash's. "Hear, fraggin', hear!"

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
